


Cinnabar

by skz_jpeg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Avengers!AU, Bullying, M/M, More tags will be added later, Superhero!AU, based on marvel characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: Wooyoung was often doubted in his team of superheros. He gets too distracted or he doubts his powers too much or he falls in love at first sight with a guy so he doesn't realize a building is about to fall on him. Little things like that. Doesn't mean he isn't the best web shooting bad ass there ever was.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 56





	1. 일

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,477
> 
> oh SHit what's thIS?????? another ateez au bitchh????

“What if, get this, what if _I,”_ he picked up the red piece of plastic that represented him in the virtual map they had displayed on the screen that lay horizontally on a surface and moved it over. “go here and just beat the shit out of anyone that crosses me?”

“Or, and get this, what if _you_ ,” the red piece was picked up again and placed on the opposite side of the table completely off the grid, “go here and stay away from the fight.” Wooyoung, the red piece, looked at Seonghwa, the one who moved him, in shock, horror, offense.

“B-but, I’m me! I, I can do so much! I can-I can,” He continued reading out his resume, so to speak, as Seonghwa explained himself.

“Last time you fought, you got sidetracked with saving puppies while a building nearly collapsed on top of Jongho. He may be strong but it’s debatable when he’s up against a 30 story building,”

“I can shoot webs and shit, I can web them! Hold down their arms from over 20 feet away! Seonghwa, just let me-!”

“A 30! Story! Building! You nearly let a 30 story building fall on top of Jongho over a goddamn puppy.” Wooyoung looked at least a little bit guilty as he sank the slightest bit lower in his seat.

“What, so puppies aren’t important too?” Seonghwa took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“What I think Wooyoung was trying to say was, he’s sorry,” Yunho gave him a look before proceeding to make up excuses for him.

“And he won’t get sidetracked again, right, Woo?” Wooyoung’s eyes grew in size and they shone with the intent of getting Seonghwa to let him fight.

“Y-yeah, totally. Not at all. I-if you want, I’ll just, uh, take this and put me…right here!” Wooyoung reached over the table to place his red piece on the outskirts of where their plan was supposed to take place.

“Right here, I-I won’t get distracted with puppies and I’ll web whoever tries to come up on you guys. Just, please, Hwa, let me fight. I don’t wanna sit out while the whole team saves the city for the billionth time.” Wooyoung pouted. Seonghwa sighed and looked over at Hongjoong who, this whole time, has been using his powers to levitate his own purple piece with his feet crossed on top of the surface.

“Why you looking at me?” Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re the big boss here.”

“Yeah but he’s whipped for you so you always get the last call.” Wooyoung pouted and crossed his arms. He always thought Hongjoong disliked him at least a little bit so when Seonghwa left it up to Hongjoong to decide for things having to do with Wooyoung, he knew there was no hope. “It’s unfair, if you ask me.” He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Hongjoong and Seonghwa held their stare as they silently spoke. Hongjoong gave him the slightest bit of a nod that no one but Seonghwa seemed to notice and the decision was made.

“Wooyoung, you’ll be here. You will not be any closer, you will not be any farther unless we tell you to be.” Wooyoung’s eyes widened before he began grinning. Everyone could see him physically trying to keep in a shout of joy. “And by all the love in Yunho’s heart, if you fail to keep your powers where they are needed the most, you will sit out for the next unforeseeable missions. Do you understand me?” Wooyoung was practically vibrating at this point.

“Yes! Yes, I understand!” Wooyoung then let out a squeal, stood up and jogged around the table to hug Seonghwa. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll go set up my webs!” And with that, he ran towards the glass door but before he could reach it, he had to go up two little steps…which he failed to do successfully. He fell onto his hands and knees and groaned in slight pain.

“I’m all right! I’m okay!” He raised a hand to let the others know. Seonghwa let out a stressful sigh and closed his eyes before Wooyoung got up and made it out the door.

“So, for Plan B, I’ll pretend Wooyoung is a piece of paper and do everything myself.” Jongho initiated.

“Agreed.” Mingi slapped the table with his hand then immediately took them off when Seonghwa glared at him.

“Aw, come on, guys. Give him the benefit of the doubt.” Yunho frowned.

“That’s all we’ve been doing. He’ll be helpful for all of 5 minutes, 10 on a good day, then he goes off and does his own thing. Remind me again why he’s even in this team?” Jongho leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms, a displeased look cascading his face.

“You know, maybe it’s a good thing.” Yeosang spoke up for the first time that night from the corner of the table. All eyes were then set on him which made him nervous but he was determined to defend his best friend as much as he could.

“U-um, like, we’re always focused on the bigger picture. A-and I don’t think that’s bad or anything!” He said immediately to Seonghwa specifically even though Seonghwa was fully listening to him and trying to see things his way.

“L-like we, um, we stop buildings from falling on people, we get rid of the bad guys so they don’t cause more damage but Wooyoung, he cares about the little things, the little people and animals. While we’re trying to stop the big bad guys, he’s trying to save the ones we probably can’t get to if not for him.” Yeosang slowly looked up at the team and blinked over at Seonghwa who was slowly nodding.

“You’re right. But if those are his intentions, we can’t depend on him to have our backs. If he wants to go off and save as many individual people and the likes as he can, then we have to make our plans as if he’s not a part of them.” Yeosang deflated a little but he knew he was right so he nodded.

“Wooyoung will be on this side of the town but Yunho, you look after Jongho, Mingi you look after Yeosang, and Hongjoong, I’ll look after you.”

“More like I’ll look after you, big guy.” Hongjoong gently set down his purple piece in the middle of the map. “Don’t think I’ll forget how you tried taking down an 18 wheeler full of explosives by yourself the last time.” Seonghwa sighed.

“I could’ve stopped them myself.”

“Yeah? Before or after you get run over or blown to bits? You may be a meta human but nothing could have survived that blast if it were set off.” Seonghwa calmly rolled his eyes and set his own blue piece on the opposite side of the street from Hongjoong’s.

“There were too many casualties the last time. We clear out the buildings as much as we can before shit goes down.” Seonghwa thought out loud.

“We tried that last time,” Mingi started.

“Well, try harder.” Seonghwa spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. “Mingi, you can fly. Yeosang, you move fast. Jongho, you can carry at least 10 full grown people on your back, Yunho, you can practically do the same, Hongjoong, you can levitate shit, there’s no reason we should have as many casualties as we did the last time.”

“What about you?” Hongjoong started. No one was going to say it but Hongjoong knew if anyone could get away with it, it was him. He could get away with questioning Seonghwa about his own position in the team.

“What about me?” Seonghwa looked over at him.

“You told us what we can do. All right, that’s fair. What about you? Will you fly, or carry 10 people on your back, or levitate shit?”

“You know I can’t do all that.”

“If you can’t, then you shouldn’t question whether or not we tried our damn best last time or any of the other times before that or any of the times we will do in the future. I passed out from using my powers countless times, hell, even Wooyoung got a concussion from trying to save your ass from falling off a building. We try our hardest every. Single. Time.” The room was left in silence. Seonghwa couldn’t look at Hongjoong and no one dared to look up in general.

“I don’t question you as our leader, I don’t think any of us do. But you don’t have to remind us to try ‘cause you know damn well we do.” Seonghwa nodded slightly before moving the left over pieces into their places.

“Remember your spots. We have another 3 hours to get everyone out of those buildings before it all goes to hell. Suit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hi, yes welcome to another ateez au by yours truly.
> 
> we in the middle of an apocalypse so you know ya girl is stress writing :D
> 
> for those of you who are new to my stories, hello. Welcome. I read every single comment ever bc i get email notifs. i might take a hot min to reply bUT i wiLL respond. pls don't be shy. give me constructive criticisms, tell me if i have any plot holes, tell me what you think of the chapter/story so far, what you think might happen next, what you thought would've happened, what you did or didn't like, or just tell me about your day!! literally anything. comments keep me breathing. BUT!!!!! if you don't want to or you're shy or anything like that, you totally don't have to <3<3<3 i appreciate you even coming back to read lol
> 
> alSO, i tend to talk my ass off in these end notes about my day or anything in general, so if you like story of the days, i might have something for you in these end notes lol
> 
> ****my trigger warnings (if there are any): are posted on the end notes. On the beginning notes, I will put a warning to check the end notes if there are any tw, but to not spoil the chapter for those who don't wish to know them, i will be posting the tw in full detail on the end notes.****
> 
> i believe that is all. remember i love you. pls stay safe and healthy. face masks don't do shit unless you're already sick and trying to not spread it. wear gloves but always change them especially when re-entering your personal spaces after being in the outside world. as the great A Day to Remember once said, "disinfect your surroundings". and don't fucking panic buy wtf is it with the complete absence of toilet paper and cleaning supplies like ???? ever heard of a bidet???? do you not already own cleaning supplies????? anyways
> 
> i love you stay safe MWUAH


	2. 이

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,172

“Wait, how come I’m not helping taking people out of the buildings with you guys?” Wooyoung pouted once they arrived at the location and he was told to stay put in the alleyway next to where his position was.

“’Cause you’ll take their pet fish out, too, if you saw them. I’m sorry, Woo, but we need to work quickly and we can’t be wondering whether or not you’re still in that building grabbing pet rocks before it goes down. If it goes down. Let’s try and keep the building destruction to a minimum this time, yeah?” Seonghwa put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the rest of the group.

“That’s always the goal, boss.” Mingi said in his complete iron suit with the head piece pulled up so they could see his face. “I may be rich but I don’t own all the money in the world.” Mingi usually would end up paying to get the city cleaned up and to start the reconstruction of whatever was destroyed. 

“Okay, now we have 2 hours and a half. Let’s go.” Wooyoung pouted as he saw the rest of them pull up their masks and the likes before jogging away to begin warning everyone of what was to come. 

For the past 2 weeks, they’ve been getting threats from a certain group of people, they call themselves the Widow Makers, claiming that they would blow up Central City if they weren’t given 5 million dollars. That obviously wasn’t going to happen and now here they were after Yeosang found out that they planned to attack today.

Wooyoung had his uniform on with a grey hoodie over it. His mask was in his pocket and he was pouting as he kicked the trash away from his feet in the alleyway.

“ _No, you can’t do that, Woo. You’re too incompetent. No, Wooyoung, you’re just not good enough. No, Woo, just stay here and do nothing. That’s what you do best._ ” He said out loud with a mocking tone. He’s thought about resigning. Really, they were just a bunch of vigilantes so he could leave if he wanted to but then all his powers, his abilities would just go to waste. He can do so much more than what the others give him credit for. “I can do more than just stand here!” He stomped the ground and shouted, facing the brick wall of one of the buildings.

“Yeah, you can. Believe in yourself!” Wooyoung froze at the unfamiliar yet very enthusiastic voice that came from his left. He slowly turned his head towards it and his eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of such a beautiful blonde man with the deepest dimples he’s ever seen and a bright, dazzling smile that heavily competed with Yunho’s.

“H-huh?”

“Oh, well I figured you were giving yourself a pep talk or something. Just wanted to help.” This guy continued smiling. He was wearing rather dark clothing that almost looked like it didn’t suit his personality with how bright he was acting.

“O-oh…” Wooyoung didn’t know how else to respond to that. The guy’s smile changed to a close lipped one as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black skinny leather pants. Wooyoung couldn’t even tell how that was possible with how skin tight they were.

“How come you’re in the alleyway kicking trash and talking to yourself?” The guy didn’t move much closer than where he was standing but Wooyoung turned to face him finally.

“U-um…well…my friends kinda…think I’m useless, I guess.” He shrugged. Well if he was going to tell anyone about his problems, it would be to a cute stranger, right?

“Aww, that’s not really nice, is it?” The guy’s smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. Wooyoung pouted and shook his head.

“No, it’s not. I can do more than they give me credit for!”

“Yeah, I bet you can! Do you wanna talk about it?”

“O-oh, r-really? You don’t have places to go?” This guy was dressed pretty…nicely, to say that least.

“Not at all. I’m all ears if you wanna talk.” His smile returned and it made Wooyoung feel like he could tell him anything.

“Well, okay. My friends, they’re all pretty much older than me except for one of them but he might as well be since he acts like a middle aged man with 3 kids and a farm. They think I get too distracted and go off and do my own thing so they can’t trust me with certain things. Like right now, we’re…uh…planning something, and they just told me to wait here.” Wooyoung brought his arms up and slapped them back down onto his thighs. “They don’t want me ruining anything so they left me here.” Wooyoung was back to pouting.

“That sounds awfully unfair.” The guy frowned.

“It is! I wanna do more! I can help! But they don’t trust me.”

“Have you spoken to them about this?”

“Well,” Wooyoung looked a bit guilty. “No. But it’s not like they’ll listen to me anyway!”

“How are you so sure, though, if you haven’t tried?” Wooyoung huffed lightly and crossed his arms.

“Because I know them and none of them are particularly fond of me. I’m just a nuisance. I really should just…find new friends.” Wooyoung looked down at the ground and kicked the smallest piece of paper that barely moved half an inch.

“Mm. Maybe you should. Hell, I’ll be your friend.” Wooyoung glanced up at him to see that friendly smile back on his face.

“Wha-really?”

“Well, yeah. Why not? Everyone deserves to have a good friend.” 

“But we just met…in an alley way…I-I’m wearing spandex. Are you sure?” The guy looked down at his blue spandex and chuckled.

“And I’m wearing leather pants. I believe we both have looked more casual before. Maybe, the next time we meet, we’ll dress more comfortably. 

“O-oh, yeah. That’d be better, huh?” Wooyoung smiled nervously.

“Hey, why don’t we exchange numbers and we’ll see when we’re free next so we can hang out, yeah?” The guy walked a bit closer to him while reaching into the inside of his jacket to retrieve his phone.

“Oh, yeah sure. I-I don’t have my phone with me so,”

“That’s okay. I’ll text you and you’ll have my number too.” He handed Wooyoung the phone already on the New Contact page and with a warm smile on his face.

“I’m San, by the way.”

“Woo, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too big as he put down his name and number before handing him back the phone.

“You’re cute, Wooyoung. You’ll definitely hear from me later.” 

“I-I’ll be looking forward to it, San.” San nodded and with one last smile, he turned around but then turned back to him.

“Sorry, will you be all right or would you like some company right now?” San asked, remembering that Wooyoung was still stranded in the alleyway. 

“Oh! I’ll be fine. Yeah, I’ll, uh, talk to you later.” Wooyoung waved him off and then San was turning back around with a smile and walking away. Wow, that was definitely a first but then it got him thinking. Does he really wanna leave his friends? If he had the opportunity to just ditch them, would he? Well, they have no problem leaving him here and telling him why they think it’s better if he just stays far, far away. So maybe he will stay far, far away from them forever. 

A few seconds later, Wooyoung jumped at the sound of a lady screaming before a shot rang off. 

“Oh, shhhhhh,” Wooyoung held off on that curse word as he yanked his hoodie over his head and quickly put on his mask. He ran out into the sidewalk and found a lady on the ground holding her pregnant belly and the gunshot wound on her side while another lady, maybe her friend or a witness, kneeled down beside her. Both of them looked up at the culprit, a man in all black and a leather mask on holding a gun. 

“How dare you bring that child into this disgusting world. I’m doing it a favor.” He pointed the gun back at her but Wooyoung reacted quicker. He webbed the gun and yanked it right out of his hands before turning on his inter com.

“Guys, we got company.”

“Already?” Seonghwa asked him in surprise.

“They’re over an hour early!” Hongjoong pointed out.

“Woo, what did you do?” Jongho spoke a tad frustratingly.

“Fuck you, Choi! I didn’t do anything! One of them shot a pregnant lady.” Wooyoung moved to the side as the guy whipped out another gun and shot at him.

“Okay, new plan, everyone. Protect the buildings.” Seonghwa reported.

“Easier said than done, pal.” Hongjoong opened up a window from the apartment he just stormed into and jumped out, using his powers to help him float down to the ground in one piece.

“Woo, stay in your corner!” Jongho told him.

“I will!” Wooyoung said irritated that he was once again reminded that he was seen as a nuisance rather than a helpful hand in combat. Like, yeah, okay, maybe he had his flaws and weaknesses but so do all of them, damn it!

Wooyoung was quick to apprehend one of the Widow Makers against a nearby wall and then webbed up the wound on the pregnant ladies stomach.

“He had bad aim. I’m pretty sure he missed your baby. But get her to a hospital as quickly as you can before they get too busy.” It always happens after incidents like these. They try to keep the casualties to a minimum but, unfortunately, that still meant quite a bit of injuries that leaves the nearest hospitals filled with emergency walk ins. 

Wooyoung stood back up and looked around. Okay, he took care of one guy but he knows there’s more. There has to be. But before he could figure out where they were, he heard a loud pop followed by a nearby car exploding. His ears were ringing but he could faintly hear the sound of people screaming in terror.

“What was that?!” Hongjoong yelled in his in ears. 

“Wooyoung! What was that?” Mingi repeated the question.

“The fuck do you think that was?! An explosion!” Wooyoung looked around once his ears returned back to normal to see another Widow Maker aiming a gun at a child. A child. Wooyoung barely thought before he webbed up that gun as well and yanked it out of their hands before he could pull the trigger. 

“You son of a bitch!” Wooyoung growled before webbing the man himself and yanking him towards him. Right as they got closer, Wooyoung kicked off the ground and let the guy smash right into the heel of his shoes, knocking them out. Still, he webbed him to the ground just in case they wake up prematurely. 

He stood in the middle of the street with people running around him in the opposite direction he was looking at. He waited for something to happen considering that was his orders. He could do much more than this. He easily got rid of two of them for Christ’s sake. 

“Nah, I can do more.” He said to himself before running towards the center. The closer he got, the louder it got, the more damage he witnessed. Protect the buildings? A car was just thrown against the third floor of the apartment building. He fought off one Widow Maker before Jongho found him out of his position.

“Jung! The hell are you doing here?!” Jongho growled as Wooyoung landed next to him and fought off one of the minions that worked under the Widow Makers that both Jongho and Yunho would have missed.

“What do you mean? I’m your partner!” Yunho responded instead. The three of them were standing with their backs to each other and Yunho hadn’t seen Wooyoung yet.

“Not you! Wooyoung!” That’s when Yunho noticed Wooyoung.

“Aren’t you supposed to be over there?”

“I got bored. I can do more!” Jongho punched one guy so hard, he flew across the street and broke through the windows of a shop.

“You’re gonna ruin everything!” Jongho stood in front of him to yell. Wooyoung froze for a moment. He knew him and Jongho didn’t get along but why did that hurt so much? 

“Uhh, a little help here?!” A somewhat familiar voice yelled from a few feet away. When Wooyoung looked, he saw it was San being trapped with his back against a wall as a minion stood in front of him with Chinese switchblades in each hand. 

“San!” Wooyoung yelled before he could realize that was a huge mistake. San froze for a moment and looked over at him.

“Are you actually fucking stupid?!” Jongho yelled at him at the top of his lungs before a minion pounced on him. It was too late now, San knew he had just called his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knoooooooooooooooooooooooow they really be mean to wooyoung but lissssssssstennnnnnn this shit ain't real so
> 
> so, obviously, these characters are based off of Marvel characters bUT i didn't want to use the name Spiderman or Iron Man or Captain America and i didn't want to make up superhero names cause they always sound cheesy to me but for y'all to know, this is what i had in mind for them
> 
> Wooyoung = Spiderman (black hair woo)  
> Seonghwa = Captain America (sandy blonde hwa)  
> Hongjoong = scarlet witch (strawberry red joong)  
> Jongho = hulk without the green and angies (chocolate jjong)  
> Mingi = Iron Man (caramel minki)  
> Yeosang = quicksilver (blonde yeo)  
> Yunho = Thor (platinum blonde yunnie)  
> (I imagine San with black af hair too while Woo has like a 'natural' black)
> 
> hopefully you can see the vision. Speaking of Vision.....nevermind.
> 
> I'm thinking this story won't be more than 10 chapters long?? it might even be less but ya know sometimes i get carried away. I don't know if there will be smut either but I don't want to make any promises in case i don't feEl it ya know but what i CAN promsie you is aANGST bitch that's my specialty do you FEEl it already?????
> 
> okay remember to stay safe and clean and healthy. wash your hands, your arms, change your clothes when you leave and come back home or something if you feel like you need to. masks don't help unless you're already sick and don't want to spread it but if you're sick like...stay home?? i have a sore throat currently and i feel like a hypochondriac thinking i have the virus but like....who tf knows ANYWAYS plsssss stay safe.
> 
> okay loVE YOU MWUAH


	3. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER. just for visuals/references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not terribly familiar with the Marvel characters/superheroes but you wanna better understand this story/the characters and the powers each acheese possesses, here's a little cheat sheet.
> 
> or if you just like reading/seeing references and shit like moi, here ya go :D:D

I WANT TO DO THIS OKAY LET ME PLEASE LET ME SHOW YOU MY VISION AS BEST AS I CAN CAUSE I LIVE OFF OF VISUALS AND PIC/GIF REFERENCES.

[also all photos were found on pinterest, i googled some of the heroes abilities so most of these if not all are accurate]

  * Wooyoung = Spider-man



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/02/47/58024735c52983842350c19e13c9a8f4.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/f3/da/18f3da6b6eeaaf934d8d8094dbb71f62.jpg) [i didn't want the very colorful suit for my vision of spideywoo so miles morales it is]

\- powers = strength, agility, fast healing/durability, ability to stick to and climb walls and other surfaces, uses self-designed web-shooters allowing him to fire and swing from sticky webs

\- quirks = loves reading and watching documentaries, sleeps 2-4 hours every night bc he just cAnNot, just wants affection and validity but he's seen as immature

  * Seonghwa = Captain America (sandy blonde hwa)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/0f/7f/e00f7f3debd8ef0f4422ce8ef200f395.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/c5/7f/e4c57f46fcb9fc3dff34ea97e0c6f122.jpg) [same thing^^ the stealth suit is superior. sorry i don't make the rules.]

\- powers = fast healing, agility, stamina, strength, endurance, fast reaction time

\- quirks = Big Brother type bitch but also Military Dad type bitch, has a soft spot for Hongjoong, truly loves his boys equally but sometimes [read most times] he doesn't show it well, has a sweet tooth but chocolate isn't his fave

  * Hongjoong = scarlet witch (strawberry red joong)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/83/46/1c834628914cfe20a393f20e5a032cb0.gif)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/27/e4/2f27e45f252b1cec849e9d8613d01211.jpg) [not always wearing the mask thing but it looks badass right??]

\- powers = mind control, levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, can use his powers to 'fly', shoots hex bolts

\- quirks = judges from afar, has a soft side that he doesn't like to show often, likes to mess with jongho by levitating his shit when he's not looking and seeing him get angry

  * Jongho = hulk without the green (chocolate jjong)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/31/89/433189cdac8031d0457cc02bf03c30d4.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/95/13/f5/9513f511b30f690415bc9c6fd0269122.jpg) [pretend it's not cap]

\- powers = strength, fast healing, really hard to knock out

\- quirks = an angry boi, has a problem with directing his anger, tough love type of bitch, if he's not meal prepping, he's working out and yelling at yunho to put down the damn chips and stop getting salt on the weights

  * Mingi = Iron Man (caramel minki)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e3/36/4e/e3364e0c59763e59c81dfa400429e80f.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/45/9a/51/459a51f0792dcdd1da8c7074af588f65.jpg) [i actually found the [credit](https://www.deviantart.com/666darks/art/Iron-Man-White-Black-Scheme-340126490) lol]

\- powers = rich lol jk but rly, intelligence [in this household, mingi is a smarticle engineer], builds/invents weapons/machines that helps him [and the others] in battle [sometimes i forget iron man is just an intelligent rich human in a shell basically]

\- quirks = very booksmart, so incredibly booksmart, could be a rocket scientist if he wanted to, but homeboy sucks at social cues most times, can't even makes eggs, always spills the milk when making cereal. always.

  * Yeosang = quicksilver (blonde yeo)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/6c/27/216c27053b4cd6465d35a1afa5788c35.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/8a/4c/9a8a4c86e732c1ea48c2882296572c3a.jpg) [x-men version of quicksilver]

\- powers = fucking fast, speedy gonzalez over here, stamina, agility, molecular destabilization [basically can vibrate molecules by running fast enough to make shit explode], strength, fast healing/durability, can think very quickly

\- quirks = listens to music through a walkman 25/8 even during battle, wears goggles always on his head but uses them over his eyes when he runs cause dry eyes bitch, wears band tees and a coolio jacket with fingerless gloves

  * Yunho = Thor (platinum blonde yunnie)



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/4a/1e/3d4a1e7555f6d7df3373f6a6dcb3269d.jpg)

\- [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ce/61/a2/ce61a24342111a4e08b8a0840a8f6d86.jpg) [as the legendary edna once said, "NO CAPES"]

\- power = strength, fast healing/durability, flight, stamina, agility

\- quirks = eats chips constantly because he's addicted, makes up for it by working out...while he eats more chips for fuel, too nice sometimes but has no problem with physically snapping necks

  * San



\- [hair color](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/3e/71/dd3e7181038e547eb5a1c23cc39ce683.jpg)

\- ["suit"](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a7/9b/24/a79b242524d02177d82e279f2578c4d6.jpg) [i just...you're welcome]

\- more on San later ;)

[ it was hard to find a chocolate jongho that wasn't soft af. i had trouble choosing a yunho hair photo cause i wanted to choose aLL of them, same with san nfioad]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's more you'd like to know that i can add to this let me know and i'll provide more. I LOVE DOING SHIT LIKE THIS i almost want someone to ask me to add morensiofnadiofn


	4. 삼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2,365  
> twitter: skz_jpeg
> 
> i just realized i haven't been putting my twitter so here it is bois

Wooyoung gulped but lunged forward to put himself between the minion and San. They normally try to not kill, not because they thought it was wrong but just because they wished to see the bad guys get the legal justice they deserve but sometimes, you just can’t help it. Wooyoung had no choice when the minion lunged at him to turn the blades onto him, forcing the minion to stab himself in the torso with both of the blades. 

As they fell down, Wooyoung almost didn’t want to face San but he did anyways.

“You, uh, you okay?” He cleared his throat and asked the question in a deeper voice that sounded so unnatural, San would have to be incredibly dense to not realize.

“I’m fine. How about you,…Wooyoung?” Damn it. Yeah that just confirmed it that he knew who he was.

“What, uh, what gave it away?” San smiled at him and crossed his arms, using one hand to rest on his chin as he looked up as if he was thinking.

“Well, call me crazy but I think it was the shoes that you didn’t take off.” Wooyoung quickly looked down and cursed at the fact that he was still wearing his black, white, and red joggers.

“That and you called me San. I recognized your voice.” San smiled at him again. Maybe now wasn’t the time to be so fixated at how unbelievably gorgeous this man was but like Wooyoung’s mentioned before, he gets easily distracted.

“For fuck’s sake, Jung! If you’re not gonna be in position, at least be useful!” Mingi yelled at him through the ear piece as he struggled to stop a mini jet from crashing into an building.

“Oh! I got it, guys! Um, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere!” Wooyoung used his webs to throw himself into the sky to help with the jets.

“Who are you talking to? Do they know who you are?” Seonghwa asked him as he fought on the ground.

“Uhhh, well,” Wooyoung grunted as he smashed the glass case roof over the driver of the jet and yoinked him out and letting him free fall into the ground. “He may have recognized my voice.” He admitted guiltily as he directed the jet to fall into the river before getting out of it and hitting the water with it.

“Wooyoung, you know that’s against our rules!” Seonghwa reminded him.

“It’s dangerous!” Mingi said.

“Leave it up to the baby to fuck things up!” Jongho grunted.

“Hey, fuck you! You’re the baby here!”

“Well, at least I have a brain!” Jongho delivered one hard punch to a minion who was already twitching on the ground and then it was almost like the world went silent save for the last minion that fell from the sky. 

A few seconds later, anyone who was flying around or far enough away, regrouped in the center. All of them stood in front of Wooyoung with Jongho in the center glaring at him, Seonghwa and Hongjoong to his right, Yunho and Mingi to his left and Yeosang standing in the back, pulling his goggles up to rest on his head and turning his music off.

“Did I miss something?” Yeosang asked.

“No. Just Wooyoung did a stupid thing, again!” 

“Okay, okay, let’s just—”

“Fuck you, Choi! You always act like you’re better than everybody! You always belittle me and make me feel like shit when I’m trying my damn best!” Wooyoung ripped his mask off and threw it on the ground.

“Wooyoung, don’t yell at him like that.” Seonghwa tried to get him to calm down but Wooyoung has had enough.

“And fuck you, too! You call yourself our leader but you let him bully me! In fact, you let all of them call me useless and stupid and you don’t say a damn thing! Which can only mean that you think that way of me too.” Wooyoung’s eyes had long since been watering with tears of anger but now it was mixing in with tears of sadness and rejection.

“Jung Wooyoung, you know I don’t think that way of you.” Seonghwa pushed passed Jongho and walked halfway to Wooyoung before stopping.

“I don’t believe you, Seonghwa.” Wooyoung sniffed. “You never defend me. You wanted me out of the way because you thought I’d mess things up. You don’t believe in me any more than Jongho does.” Seonghwa took a deep breath and his fingers twitched as he thought about what to say next to make things better. He had no excuse because it’s true. Actions spoke louder than words. Seonghwa really cared for Wooyoung as much as he cared about the rest of them but he’ll admit now that he hasn’t been treating Wooyoung well.

“Woo—”

“I quit.” 

If the group weren’t dead quiet before, they were now. Seonghwa’s eyes widened in shock, Yeosang may be quick but he didn’t see that coming, Hongjoong could sometimes read minds but usually he stayed away from Wooyoung’s, Yunho and Mingi felt guilty for the way they acted and Jongho, Jongho felt indifferent. He knew he was an angry person and he’s always talking down on Wooyoung but he felt like he did that with everyone and they understood or at least knew to not take what he says to heart. But at the same time, he knew Wooyoung was lacking and he thought maybe they’d be more efficient if Wooyoung wasn’t a part of them anymore. But for the first time in a long time, he felt a little guilty for thinking that.

“You…you’re joking, right?” Seonghwa looked at him carefully.

“No, he’s not.” Hongjoong answered for him. Seonghwa felt like his heart was breaking.

“Effective immediately, I’ll move my things out.”

“What? Where the hell are you going to go?” Yeosang walked around the group to stand closer to Seonghwa. Yeosang knew of Wooyoung’s situation before he met them all. He didn’t have any where else to go. Wooyoung didn’t think that far into it but he couldn’t stay with them anymore.

“He’ll stay with me. If he wants to, that is.” San finally made himself known to them all, taking a few steps closer to them but still keeping his distance.

“And who the fuck are you?” Mingi asked him.

“Someone who actually treats me like I’m a human being.” Wooyoung griped at them before turning to San. “Are you sure? I mean, we kinda just met and…I kinda exposed myself.” Wooyoung gestured to his outfit.

“Well, I think it’s for the best, you know? I was gonna reach out to you anyways so maybe sooner or later I would’ve found out.”

“This isn’t…too soon?”

“I think it’ll set up the foundation to our relationship. We’ve got nothing to hide, yeah?” San smiled at him. Jongho was suspicious of this guy. Why was he so casual about everything? He just saw a random guy he met shoot webs out of his wrists and redirect a jet to fly into a river.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“’Course I am.” San smirked. “Uh,” his smile dropped when he looked at the rest of them. “I’ll just text you later and you let me know when you’re ready.” 

“Sure. That’d be…great.” San nodded and smiled before beginning to walk through the gravel and debris. As soon as he was far away enough and the sound of sirens was growing louder and louder, Seonghwa called for Wooyoung’s attention again.

“Woo, you have to think this through some more. We’ve known each other for over 5 years now. I took you under my wing!”

“It was a shitty wing. Your weakest one which you saved the good, big and healthy one for the others. You pitied me only. You didn’t care about me. But I don’t need you anymore. I deserve better and, and to be treated better!”

There really was no getting through to him. 

When they returned back to their headquarters, Wooyoung immediately went to his apartment and locked the door. 

“Eden, do not let anyone in. Please.” Wooyoung asked the intelligent system that Mingi created. Eden was essentially a computer. He does anything and everything Mingi asks him to to the change of temperature of the entire building to the unlocking of apartment doors if he were asked. 

“I will try to talk them down but you must know I cannot disobey Mr. Song for too long.”

“Yeah, I know. I appreciate it though, Eden.” 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Jung?”

“No, thanks, Eden. Actually, Eden? Did I get a text from a new number?” A few seconds later, Eden responded him.

“Yes. Would you like me to read the text?”

“Yes, please.”

 _”’Hey, it’s San! I hope to see you soon’”_ Wooyoung smiled.

“Save that number under San.”

“Done.”

“And send him a text. Ask him if he’s still sure he can take me in.” 

“Text message sent.”

“Thank you, Eden. You’re the best.”

“No problem, Mr. Jung.” Now that he was alone, he began to feel sad maybe even a little regretful, guilty. But no one came to check up on him, no one tried to stop him when he went off to his own room. Maybe it was for the best.

He walked over to his bedroom and turned the light on. He didn’t have anything to put his clothes away in. About 90 percent of what he had now, he got after Seonghwa and Mingi took him in. He didn’t deserve all of those things. Maybe he should leave them here.

“Mr. Jung, you have a new text message from San.”

“Read it to me, Eden.”

“Sure. It says, ‘of course I’m sure! I just got back to my place. Whenever you’re ready, I can pick you up or if you change your mind, that’s fine too, hugging face emoji, hugging face emoji, hugging face emoji’” 

Wooyoung snickered at the sound of Eden reading out the name of the emoji San had used.

“Reply back, ‘I don’t have a lot of things to pack so would you be able to take me in tonight?’”

“Text message sent.”

“Thank you, Eden.”

“No problem, Mr. Jung. Mr. Kang has requested to speak with you 13 seconds ago. Do you still want me to reject his request?” Wooyoung hesitated. Out of all of them, Yeosang tolerated him the most. 

“Through call?”

“Yes.”

“Put him through.” 

He heard a bit of shuffling before Yeosang called out.

“Woo? Eden, did you put me through?”

“I’m here, Yeo. What do you want?” Wooyoung’s voice was soft yet he didn’t want to give in to whatever Yeosang might say.

“Well…I want to convince you to stay but at the same time, I can’t blame you for how you feel. If it means you’re in a better head space with better people around you, then I’ll support your decision to leave.” Wooyoung nodded even though they couldn’t see each other.

“I’d really appreciate it that, bro.”

“But at the same time. w-who is that guy that you’re going with? I mean, you’ve never mentioned him before and now…you’re leaving with him?” Wooyoung took a deep breath.

“Honestly, I just met him like minutes before everything happened.”

“What? How do you know he can be trusted? You revealed your identity to him and he didn’t even panic. Is that normal? That isn’t normal. He was a little too glad to take you in, no?” Yeosang had the tendency to speak rather quickly as the thoughts in his head pop up at the same speed.

“Yeah, but…I got his attention before he knew who I was so I don’t think he’s that bad of a person. And everyone reacts differently. He hasn’t known me for very long so I can’t imagine it being much too shocking.”

“What if he turns out to be, a bad person I mean? What if you realize he’s not that great of a guy and you’ll be left out on the streets again. Listen, Woo,” Yeosang sighed before continuing. “I care about you a lot. I know I don’t show it and I should’ve had your back more often but, I’m really worried for you right now.”

“Don’t, Yeo. I’ll report back to you. Plus, it’s not like Mingi won’t know where I am 24/7. He created all of the electronics I’m taking with me. I’m pretty sure he has them all chipped.”

“Mm. That’s the only thing that’s giving me a peace of mind. But if anything rings off, I’ll be right there in .2 of a second, you know that?”

“Damn, .2? That’s awfully slow. I thought you said you cared about me.” Wooyoung joked.

“Clearly not that much then.” They chuckled together.

“Well, I guess I should let you go. You gotta pack, right? Do you have a bag to put your things in?” 

“You know I don’t.”

“I’ll bring you some, hold on.”

Barely half a second later, there was a knock on his door.

“Mr. Jung, Mr. Kang is outside your door. Shall I reject his request?”

“No, let him in, Eden.” Yeosang soon walked into his room carrying three suitcases.

“One would’ve been fine.” Wooyoung giggled.

“Oh, please. Like your clothes haven’t quadrupled since Mingi gave you a black card.” Wooyoung smiled sadly. 

“I might not bring more than half of these with me. I don’t deserve them.” Wooyoung muttered to himself.

“What do you—”

“Plus, I don’t want to take up all the room in San’s place so I’ll just pack my essentials, you know, the things I can’t live without.” Wooyoung began grabbing things that were placed on top of his dresser but then paused at the photo that was tucked in the mirror. One of the few ‘family’ photos that they’ve all taken. Yunho stood in the front with his arm stretched out to take the photo while the other 6 stood back, all of them holding up a glass of champagne after they received their first recognition and gratitude for the things they did.

“You should take that with you.” Yeosang told him, seeing what he was looking at. He should. But he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof okay so listen kids
> 
> i feel like there are mini stories i want to tell you but i don't know if i wanna speak too soon on them  
> i rewatched the fast and the furious the other day and it made me wanna write an ateez version of my skz gang au asjdoasifja
> 
> day 8?? of quarantine and i'm boREd. i wanna go to school. i wanna leave the house without feeling like i have to decontaminate everything the outside air touches on me and my things. also i'm a shit texter so i don't wanna text people anymore lmaooooo and i know these are all the least bad things that can happen to a person but i also believe in perspective and relativity. 
> 
> oH bitch okay so i'm like a hairdresser???? lmao i've been doing my hair and my friends hair for YEARS but i did my mom's hair the other day bc she can't go to the hairdressers but the thing is she bleaches her hair platinum blonde basically WHITE actually with a tINGe of yellow in there and her natural hair is BLACK so i'm lilke.....okok how do i do this? but liKE I DID it. brad mondo would've JUDGED tf out of me for the things i bought from Sally's, his fave place in the universe with his even most favorite product, wella T18 but bitch it fucking WORKED.
> 
> i kept having to explain to my mom though why when i do it, it will probably not turn out or be the same way that her hair dresser does it lmao. like first she told me to get a blonde hair dye box from publix and i'm like honeY NOOOO and when i told her i bought toner instead of a hair color from sally's she's like but the hair color will make my hair white like i want it and i'm like hoNEY NOOOO then when i bleached it with 30 vol, i told her even before i started that i will probably have to do it twice and she's like but the hair dresser only does it once and i wanted to be like DO I LOOK LIKE HIM??? DO I LOOK LIKE I WENT TO HAIR SCHOOL??? these are the products that i ALWAYS use on me and my friend and we alWAYS gotta do it twice for the best results. i refuse to use 40 vol bc it'll just do more damage. i d k what the hell her hair dresser uses but in this household, we use battery acid for bleach and the godforsaken wella t18 with the smallest dash of 050. and bitch it worke D OKAY?? thank the lord omg nifoadnofdn we both would've lost our shit if it didn't.
> 
> alright so that's my story of the day that i will share with yall  
> stay safe and clean. disinfect everything. wear gloves but remember to switch them out when you reenter your personal spaces. if you're out all day or if you feel a bit icky, change your clothes when you get home too. if you get sick with normal illnesses, stAY INSIDE. your body will be weaker and god forbid you get even sicker. 
> 
> i wanna remind you all or let you all know my comment section is a safe space. i welcome any kind of comment whether it's about my story, me, or you. never be afraid to tell me or ask me about anything <3<3<3
> 
> okay i lovE YOU MWUAH
> 
> EDIT: thank you so much for appreciating my "Vision" lmao i truly enjoy doing 'research' and stuff like that nidognmdofa LUV U


	5. 사

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,577  
> twitter: skz_jpeg

“He did it, he actually did it.” Yunho frowned as the remaining 6 of them stood in Wooyoung’s apartment at the headquarters.

“He said he would. None of us really did anything to actually stop him.” Yeosang said a little bitterly.

“Aren’t you his best friend? Why didn’t _you_ do anything?” Jongho asked him harshly.

“He _hated_ it here. All he wanted was to be validated by you all, especially Seonghwa or even you, Mingi, but you never gave him the time of day. Yeah, I could’ve done more but what I am not going to do is force him to stay here for my sake while you all treat him like shit.” Yeosang really wasn’t one to raise his voice, and even now, to most it would have been considered a normal speaking tone but to them all, he was yelling. It caught them off guard but all they could do was guiltily look away. 

Jongho was the first to barge out of the room, not leaving them any clue as to where he was off to but Seonghwa assumed he was going to take his anger out in the gym. One by one, they left until it was just Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Hongjoong didn’t have to intrude Seonghwa’s mind to know what he was thinking. His body language spoke volumes to him alone. He walked around him to stand in front of him.

“Talk to me.” He spoke gently, giving him the choice to deny him. Seonghwa took a moment to say anything though. He closed his eyes and rattled his brain for a single sentence.

“How…How could I have not noticed how terrible I was to him?” Hongjoong took a deep breath in because he can’t lie. He won’t. They all could have been better.

“I won’t lie to you, Hwa, you know that. Maybe it is for the best that we go our own ways. Hopefully, with time, we can meet with Wooyoung again and show him how regretful we are. Hopefully, he’ll be able to forgive us.”

“Do you think he will?” Seonghwa opened his eyes and looked at him. Hongjoong moved a bit closer and cupped his face with one of his hands.

“Wooyoung looked up to you. He appreciated everything you did for him. I felt his emotions, I went through his head. He almost wanted to take back everything he said because he felt bad. But in the end, he chose himself and I’m…proud of him for that. I think he’ll forgive us but…maybe not in the way that he should.”

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows. Hongjoong went to take back his hand but Seonghwa was quick to grab onto it with both of his and put it back on his face.

“He’ll forgive us too easily because he feels bad for doing all of this in the first place. He’ll probably end up apologizing to us instead. You know how he is. Always looking to please.” Seonghwa slowly nodded.

“We’ll have to remind him that he can put his foot down and he’s completely allowed to be upset with us. We’ll also have to remind him that he doesn’t have to come back if he doesn’t want to, but he can. Right?” Seonghwa was quick to nod.

“Of course. This apartment will always be his.”

“What about our team?”

“Is he welcome to join the team again?” Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa slowly breathed in and looked off to the side as he thought about it.

“He needs more practice. I think we jumped the gun on bringing him on missions when we weren’t aware of his abilities…or lack thereof.” Hongjoong scoffed humorlessly before wrapping his free arm around Seonghwa’s shoulders, forcing himself to go up on his tippy toes. 

“I agree. But, we’re all going to be okay. I believe this wound will heal with time.” Their faces weren’t so far from each other as Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa’s profile. He could count all his pores, his imperfections, the stubble from his five o’clock shadow. He was so gorgeous. 

“I think it’s time to dye your hair again.” Hongjoong moved the hand on his face to brush it through Seonghwa’s head of hair revealing the long roots on the front of his scalp.

“You too.” Seonghwa looked at the top of Hongjoong’s head and saw the barely half an inch of roots on his strawberry red head.

“Wanna go do it now?”

“Let’s do it.” Seonghwa went to move back from Hongjoong’s hold but he was held in place.

“Are…are you using your magic on me?” He spoke very stiffly being unable to even move his lips much.

“You seem to be forgetting something, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong pulled down his magic on Seonghwa so he could move freely once more. 

“Am I? What is it? You know I look to you for these things. I have the mind of an eighty year old with d—” Before he could finish his sentence, Hongjoong had rolled his eyes and pulled his head down to peck his lips. It was rather quick that Seonghwa could almost say it didn’t happen. But after seeing Hongjoong’s smirk, Seonghwa’s lips mirrored it. 

“Oh, that mere little thing?”

“Mere?” Hongjoong raised his eyebrows though a smile still played on both of their lips.

“Yeah, I mean, as the Captain of this team, there’s so many things I have my mind on and—” This time, Hongjoong stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

“You definitely speak way too much.” Hongjoong replaced his hand with his lips but this time, he kept them connected. He slowly let his tongue graze Seonghwa’s bottom lip, something he knew the other really enjoyed. He felt hands grip his hips but they didn’t stray too far from them.

“Seriously, what am I? Your mother? Touch me a little.” Hongjoong physically moved Seonghwa’s hands down to cup his ass and then he made them squeeze it hard.

“J-joong,” Seonghwa panted.

“Come on, I know deep down, you’re a little wild.” Hongjoong smirked against his lips. Right as he stuck out the tip of his tongue to lick at Seonghwa’s bottom lip again, he heard whispers and giddy gasps of surprise. He took once quick glance at the entrance to the apartment and used his powers to slam the door shut. Yunho, Yeosang, and Mingi had been standing outside in the hallway and peaking around the corner at them. They seldom catch the two eldest in a compromised position like this but when they do, they never let them forget it.

“Children, we’re surrounded by children.” Hongjoong groaned and rubbed at his face. Seonghwa had immediately removed his hands from Hongjoong as soon as he realized they were being watched.

“Eden, you couldn’t have given us a heads up?” Seonghwa looked up and asked the AI.

“Apologies, Mr. Park. I will do so next time.”

“I’d greatly appreciate that.” 

“I honestly could sleep on the couch. I can fix it up every morning and night. I really don’t mind.” Wooyoung looked on guiltily as he watched San fix up the spare bedroom that he had been using as an office.

“No way! There’s a bed in here for a reason. Someone should sleep on it. I just have so many papers.” San chuckled.

“Where will you do your work, then?”

“I can always go to the office or do it in my room. Don’t worry about it, okay? I got it covered. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have offered for you to stay with me.” San stopped what he was doing to turn to look at Wooyoung and give him a comforting smile. Wooyoung could only shyly smile back.

“O-oh. Okay. Thank you, um, again for everything.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. But you’re welcome I guess.” San giggled and returned to stacking up the last few papers and files he had on the desk.

“All right. That should be all of it. Maybe later or tomorrow, I’ll move the desk to my room. Do you want a desk?” 

“Oh! No, no. Take it. It’s yours. Um, but I’ll find a job soon to help pay for rent and all that stuff.”

“If you want to, go ahead but it’s no pressure. I’m blessed with a job that pays more than I can spend.” 

“What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” San smiled.

“I kind of do mind.” San gave him a heart breaking smile. “It has nothing to do with you more of what my job is. Basically I work with…the government, I’ll say. I can’t really give much else out.” Wooyoung understood.

“Ah, okay. I get it. As long as you’re happy and living comfortably, right?”

“Of course,” San gave him another smile and maybe looked at him in a way that Wooyoung couldn’t decipher before San announced that he was going to put his files and papers away.

Wooyoung took a slow deep breath and looked at his new room. The bed was stripped but new sheets and blankets rested neatly folded at the foot of it. The bed had a simple wooden frame and was pushed against the wall to leave enough room for the desk. It was a really tiny room but it was the perfect size for someone who was just staying until they got their life back together. Yeah, that sounds easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's so much i wanna tell you
> 
> it's currently nearly 4am and i had like 95% percent of this done for over a week. it's not nearly as long as i would've wanted it to be but i just wanted to fill you in on my life currently and why i'm hella stressed, i'm upset and frustrated, i'm unmotivated. things like that.
> 
> my mom tested positive for corona virus and we found this out 2 days ago now. i've been feeling sick too but bc thankfully my mom hasn't been showing the very terrible symptoms of the virus, i thought it was just a cold. but i'm clingy af and i've been clingy with my mom up until the point she started to feel the slightest tickle in her throat. her and my dad have been sleeping separately for a while already so i'm sure there was no way she would have contaminated my dad but the only reason they were already separated was bc hE thought he was feeling sick a few days before my mom felt it. 
> 
> but since my mom was confirmed, i'm going to assume i have it too bc i've been feeling sick. i'm taking extra vitamins to the point where i nearly choked on them one morning, i'm checking my temp every day now. the highest was 99 but i've only started checking today. every single time i leave my personal space, i wear gloves and a mask. while my brother and my dad are presumably healthy and not contaminated, we'd like to keep it that way.
> 
> i also started online school this week. i already hate it. i feel like i need to tell my professors that i probably have the virus in case there's a day that i just cannot do a single thing. but bro this is weird. like...you really don't think it's gonna be you or your loved ones right...the symptoms for either of us so far haven't been terrible and i truly hope she gets better from here.
> 
> anyways. when the govt tells you to stay home bitcH STAY TF HOME. IF YOU GOING GROCERY SHOPPING BITCH STOCK. UP. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE AGAIN. GET SHIT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NORMALLY EAT IF YOU HAVE TO. WEAR GLOVES AND A MASK CAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW IF YOU'RE INFECTED. EVEN IF YOU FEEL FINE, YOU MIGHT HAVE IT LIKE MY MOM THOUGHT. IT SUPPOSEDLY TAKES A WHILE TO KICK IN SO BITCH. SECURE YOURSELF. CHANGE UP YOUR GLOVES EVERY TIME TO ENTER A NEW SPACE, ESPECIALLY YOUR OWN PERSONAL SPACES IE YOUR CAR, YOUR HOUSE, YOUR ROOM. WHATEVER. stay safe. please. take your vitamin c. eat every single orange or tangerine you find. just pls stay safe and healthy.
> 
> so, tbh i'm a little stressed lmao even if we were all perfectly fine, i'm still just stressed. i'm an introvert but being tOLd that i shouldn't leave the house is really just killing me
> 
> i downloaded 3 new games so far. i suck at most of them lmaooo but i'm trying bitcchhhh
> 
> how are you all doing??? please let me know if you wish to do so. get some rest, play some games, read some good ass ff. 
> 
> love you. stay safe. MWUAH


End file.
